


Uniform On

by aynjuhl



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Also fluff, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hair Pulling, Married Sex, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sub!Amy, also did i say porn with plot?, and more that i can't think of right now, angst was just an excuse to write smut tbh, dom!Jake, jake peralta in uniform, literally the most explicit thing i've written ever, make-up sex, necktie kink, not really but i tried, post-pregnancy reveal, sexy timez, slight angst, there really isn't angst in this anymore lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aynjuhl/pseuds/aynjuhl
Summary: Amy couldn’t stay mad at Jake for long, especially not with him dressed in his full police uniform.(Jake in his full police uniform + Amy and pregnancy hormones. Sex. Just insanely good sex)
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 49
Kudos: 184





	1. I Hate It When We Fight

**Author's Note:**

> So my friends gave me some writing prompts and I thought I'd give it a try despite English not being my first language. My grammar is probably all over the place but I currently don't have a beta reader so this will do for now. Also I literally wrote this at 1am. It’s 3am when I posted this and yes it’s almost 4am and I am delirious.
> 
> Prompt  
> 1) Do an angsty one where one of them made a decision without telling the other  
> 2) Uniform on  
> 3) Jake takes on a risky assignment - could get killed - post-pregnancy reveal  
> 4) Hair pulling, dirty talking, foreplay
> 
> Inspiration: ‘She says she wanna f*** me with my uniform on.’
> 
> Really, the angsty part of it all is just a side plot if I'm being honest here. I just wanted to write smut because everybody wants that as well. Also, Jake Peralta in uniform? Hot as fuck. How have I not found many other fics with that theme? If you know any, please let me know. I'm sorry in advanced if it's bad. This quarantine has really made me dumb that I forgot how to English. I tried! I'll try better next chapter. Thank you for reading. Comments and constructive criticism are welcomed <3

Amy pushed the front door of their house open a little too hard and stormed in, leaving her husband behind. She was upset. She was more than upset. She was angry.

Jake released a sigh before straightening his shoulders. He entered the front door, prepared to face his angry wife. He wished that this was just one of those times where he had said something stupid that annoyed her like using wizard terms in the bedroom or betting off their car. But no, Amy was not annoyed. She was _angry._

He closed the door behind him and watched as Amy paced around their living room - breathing hard and shaking her head. Jake just stood there, waiting for her to finally talk to him. It was coming soon, he knew it - _she’s clenching her fist now and finally stopped pacing. Now she’s turning to face him and…_

“Why...”

_Okay, there it is._

“Why would you...? Why… why?” She was too angry to come up with a complete sentence. Knowing how his wife would never be able to finish her sentence without at least calming down a bit, he began walking towards her - hoping that even though he was the cause of her anger, she would still calm down when he holds her. 

Jake stood in front of her and took her clenched fists in his hands, rubbing circles on top of them with his thumbs. Her fists slowly began to unclench as she finds herself leaning into his touch and finally against his body. 

Noticing how she finally relaxed, he released her hands to wrap his arms around her so he could hold her close to him. 

“Ames, I’m sorry. I should’ve told you sooner…”

Amy really tried to calm herself down but that seemed to trigger her off again. She then pushed herself away from his embrace and looked at him with teary eyes. 

“But you didn’t. Were you even planning to? How could you not tell me? I should be the first to know, I’m your wife!” Her voice was much louder now. 

He really was not planning on responding with an equally loud voice but his mouth was already open before he could stop himself. 

“I know! But I was not ready to… I didn’t want you to worry. I just thought…” he trailed. The argument that he had prepared beforehand made much more sense when he first thought of it. Now it just sounded stupid.

“Thought what? That I would be against it? Of course, I would be. You could get killed! Officer Hank is dead! What if you’re next?” The worry was apparent in her voice.

“You don’t know that!”

Jake ran a hand over his face, letting out an exasperated sigh before looking down at his feet. Amy had every right to be angry with him, he literally had no excuse. This was just a huge mistake on his part. It was stupid and selfish. 

“Why would you take on that assignment? Why did you insist even though Parker was all ready to take over for you? Why, Jake?”

Exactly, why? He was sure he had an answer ready for when this question would arise but now he was stumped. Why did he? Why did he insist on taking the 1-year undercover mission where he would have to be a member of an extremely dangerous crime family? 

“Jake. Is it because you’re scared… that this will be the last time?”

And just like that, it was answered. Of course, his wife would have the answer. He _was_ scared. He just found out that he was going to be a father 2 weeks ago. He was happy, happier than he had ever been - ever. But truth is, he was still scared. 

That was why he took on the assignment. He wanted to do something risky because this might be the last time he would be able to - would even dare to. He knew that once the baby was here, he was going to do all that he could to stay safe and alive. He wanted his child to grow up with a father. Even if that meant, turning down on the coolest assignments - because obviously, the coolest is always the most dangerous. 

But now he was re-evaluating his decision. It was selfish. It’s a 1-year assignment - he would still be undercover when Amy gives birth. Why the hell did he not think of that?

He groaned and fell back onto the couch behind him with face in his hands. Now _he_ was angry, at himself. This was just another Classic Jake mistake, making an impulsive decision without thinking of the consequences. A million things are going through his head now. He looked up at Amy, but his mind was elsewhere. 

Amy could sense that he was losing it - and just like that, she was no longer angry. She felt sorry for him. Okay, but maybe still a little bit angry. 

Jake never told her about him taking on the assignment. She only found out because she ‘overheard’ Jake talking about it with Captain Holt. They were at the church for the funeral of Detective Hank from the 7-6. He had been assassinated by one of the members of the Gambino crime family. 

After the service, Amy was talking to Rosa and Charles when she noticed Jake was nowhere near them. She excused herself to find him and finally saw him outside talking with Captain Holt. But it looked like a private conversation so she stayed back and watched them from afar.

But as much as she did not want to interfere, she could not help herself from wanting to find out what they were talking about. _No big deal, I’ll just read their lips_ \- she thought to herself.

That was when she found out that Jake was going to go undercover - 2 days from now. 

The next thing she knew, she was charging towards them. 

“You’re going undercover?” she hissed through her teeth. Jake looked at her with his mouth hanging open. He was not prepared for this confrontation.

Now here they were - in their living room, Jake already regretting his decision and Amy trying to calm him down whilst still being angry at him. Her husband needed her and regardless of what she was feeling at the moment, she was going to be there for him. She stood tall in front of him as she placed both her hands on his shoulders. 

“Jake. It’s okay. We’ll think of something.”

“God, Ames. What was I thinking?”

“You weren’t thinking, obviously…”

He groaned and slumped back into the couch - his arms laying weak on his sides. Amy sighed and sat down next to him, taking his right hand in hers. They sat in silence for a few minutes, allowing both of them to process everything that was going on. 

Jake with his head still against the couch, turned to look at Amy. 

“Babe, I’m sorry.”

Amy responded with a small smile as she moved to place her hand against his cheek. “I know. I’m sorry too, for shouting at you.”

“No, Ames. I deserved it. I was being selfish. To you and…”

He looked down at her stomach, placing a hand on top of it. “...our baby.”

Amy smiled lovingly at him; she is so in love with this man. He knew just how to warm her heart. She also could never get enough of how he looks at her with those heart eyes that just makes her want to melt into a puddle. 

“I’ll just talk to Captain Holt tonight and tell him to give the assignment back to Parker. I don’t know if it’s still doable at this point but I hope…”

Amy pressed her finger against his lips to shush him. 

“Babe, it’s okay. You don’t have to think about it anymore. We’ll figure it out later, I promise.”

She took his hand in hers again and rub circles on his wedding ring. “I just - don’t want to talk about it right now. I don’t want us to stress about it again. At least, not now.”

Jake finally sat up straight so he could gather her in his arms. Amy hated it when they argue and it was the same for him too. He held her tight against him as he kissed the top of her head. 

They sat like that for a couple of minutes, in comfortable and familiar silence. But of course, Jake would not be Jake if he didn’t try to break the silence with a joke.

“You know… I still can’t believe I managed to knock you up. I knew my swimmers were winners.”

Amy could feel him grinning as he said that. She rolled her eyes and pushed away from him. She looked at him with a smirk on her face.

“How sure are you that you’re the one who knocked me up?”

Jake gasped in false offense and looked at her with wide eyes. He knew she was joking - he loved it when she would play along. That was one of the million reasons why he fell in love with her. 

“Amy Santiago, how dare you. Are you saying I’m not your baby daddy?”

Amy let out a small chuckle and crossed her arms over her chest. “Maybe.”

Jake gasped again and whispered _‘How could you’_ under his breath.

“How would you even have time to be with someone else…”

He readjusted himself on the couch so he could lean in towards her and whisper in her ear, “...when all we do is fuck each other, every. single. day.”

_Oh, okay. That did something to her._

Amy felt chills running down her spine when he said that. _Goddamnit._ She should know better than to engage in a sexual conversation with Jake. One huge thing that no one else knows about Jake Peralta is that he was extremely skilled at seducing.

Yeah, he could be awkward and uncomfortable with emotions sometimes. He has also failed numerous times at flirting because he always comes across as a dork who didn’t know how to use a pick-up-line to save his life. 

Nobody would even begin to think that Jake is good, _nay,_ great at sex - unless if you are with him. Amy is lucky to be the one who gets to see this side of him. 

Not that she was a believer of Astrological signs but she did accidentally read in one of those toilet magazines that sex with a Gemini - is mindblowing. 

Other words in that article that were highlighted and embedded in her brain were, a Gemini ‘is an intellectual, loves dirty talk, role plays, experimenting at unexpected places and giving oral sex.’

She literally had to fan herself when she read those words - because they were an accurate description of what Jake Peralta is. 

Jake leaned back and stared at her. Amy swallowed and stared back at him, drinking in the sight before her. She refused to acknowledge his appearance before because she knew how turned on she would be if she did. 

Sure she has seen a lot of men in police uniforms before - hell, she works with them on a daily basis. But, Jake. Goddamn Detective Jake Peralta, in his complete police uniform, is her undoing. Maybe because he was not always in his uniform - she was just so used to seeing him in his leather jacket and hoodie. So this was a rare treat and needless to say - it turns her on every single time. 

Her eyes travelled down his body - loving the colour of dark navy blue on him. He looked so neat and professional and tidy and sexy and…

“Ames.”

His voice snapped her out of her own thoughts. "Hmm?" She blinked and stood up abruptly, causing Jake to raise an eyebrow at her. He leaned back against the couch, slowly pulling on his necktie to undo it while watching her pace around the room again. _Nervous Amy is here_ , he thought to himself. It was cute that even after all these years together, he could still make her blush with his words.

As abruptly as she stood up, Amy stopped pacing and turned to look at him. 

“Don’t.” 

Jake stopped what he was doing, looking up at her with a confused expression on his face. 

“...don’t what?” he asked.

“Don’t remove your tie…”

“...okay. Why?” 

Her chest was heaving now, she was breathing hard for some reason - that reason being was that she was extremely aroused by the mere sight of her husband in that damn uniform. 

She walked slowly towards him, a million thoughts running through her head. Dirty, crazy thoughts.

She stood in front of him and ran her hand through his hair and down to cup his face, feeling his jaw clench at her touch. She then bent down to kiss him on the lips in which he immediately reciprocated. His kiss has never failed to drive her insane. She whimpered against his mouth when she felt his tongue darting in. 

But before the kiss got too intense, she pulled away slightly, biting and pulling on his lower lip before completely detaching herself from him so they both could breathe.

She moved closer this time so her lips were still touching his when she whispered, “I want you to fuck me with your uniform on…” 


	2. I Love It When You Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looked at him, smirking, “That’s a big gun you got there.”
> 
> Jake growled under his breath and buried his face in her neck, purposely making her feel his hot breath against her skin. “That’s not a gun. But I’m packing something much bigger...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this much faster than I expected. Yay me! Also big thanks to my friend, Nurul for the much-needed encouragement. She wanted this to be explicit as hell - so here it is. I tried my best. I honestly don't know how people write smut with a straight face. I had to go off and scream somewhere every time I had to write something particularly spicy. Anyway, enjoy! Leave comments please so I'd have the motivation to continue the next chapter. Thank you! <3

_“I want you to fuck me with your uniform on…”_

The moment those words left her lips, she knew what she was signing up for. She noticed the change in Jake’s eyes - the way they would turn dark with passion and desire for her. He clenched his jaw and lord knows whenever he made that face, Amy would go crazy.

He was breathing loud and hard now and she knew that he was trying to hold himself back from devouring her body right then and there. 

She knew that he could read her mind. She didn’t want this to be a quickie. She wanted this to be a long, steamy, animalistic, foreplay filled session that would leave both of them sweaty and exhausted by the end of it. Knowing her husband, he was going to fucking deliver. Of course Jake is known to be a sweet caring husband but lest we forget, he was still the same cocky, egotistical son of a bitch that she came to know years ago. Although this side of him has been tamed over the years, it would usually make an appearance in the bedroom where he could finally put that ego to good use - like proving how good he is at fucking her. 

Amy could not wait for him to ‘prove’ himself again. All he needed was a little push.

“I seem to forget how you got me pregnant… Could you maybe, remind me again? You know. Just so I can confirm that it was you…”

She knew just how to push his buttons and that definitely did it for him. He pulled her by the arms and sat her on his lap. An involuntary ‘oh’ left her lips when she felt the bulging erection in his pants. She looked at him, smirking, “That’s a big gun you got there.”

Jake growled under his breath and buried his face in her neck, purposely making her feel his hot breath against her skin. “That’s not a gun. But I’m packing something much bigger...” 

A breathy moan escaped her lips when Jake began trailing open mouth kisses down her neck and towards her collarbone. 

“...and I’m going to _fuck_ you with it.” He whispered against her skin.

“Oh, shit…” she breathed - her hips grinding on his lap to feel more of that _big package_ that she so desperately wanted inside her. 

Amy was wearing her uniform as well because they did go to the funeral together. But she wanted the uniform off of her because it was getting too hot and only one of them should be fucking in the uniform today and that was Jake. 

Just as she was about to unbutton the top coat of her uniform - Jake’s fingers were already on them. He was unbuttoning them at an incredibly slow pace and it was driving her crazy. She reached towards the buttons to help him unbutton them a little faster but Jake pushed her hands away.

“You don’t get to help. Just keep your hands to yourself like a good girl,” he chided, a smirk playing on his lips. Amy groaned and rested her arms on his shoulders instead. 

The second button was undone, just two more to go… but then he stopped. 

“Why’d you stopped?” Amy found herself asking a little too fast. She was getting impatient so she decided that she was going to do it herself. She reached down to unbutton the two last buttons of her coat before pushing the material off of her and onto the floor. 

“Tsk tsk tsk…” Jake chided, looking at his sexy impatient wife on his lap. “That was a test and you failed.”

Amy gasped at that. Failed? She has never failed a test before but apparently she just did. This bothered her more than it should have. “I - …” she trailed, still shocked at the word ‘fail’ and now her brain suddenly stopped working.

Jake reached for his necktie now, loosening it slightly before bringing his other hand up to undo it completely, removing it from his neck. Amy watched him as he did that, much dirtier thoughts were running through her head now. She had no idea why the mere sight of Jake pulling his tie over his neck made her wet - but it did. 

“Guess I’ll just have to punish you…” he said, putting the tie in between his lips so his hands were free to hold her. He wrapped his big calloused hands underneath her thighs and lifted her off of him causing Amy to let out a small yelp. 

He turned around and placed her on the couch - him still standing tall over her. He gestured with his finger, asking her to turn around. It took her a second but she finally understood what he wanted her to do. She turned her body around, facing away from him and placed both her knees on the couch with her hands gripping on the headrest.

Jake slowly pulled her right arm behind her and then her left - so now her chest was resting against the headrest. He brought her wrists together and began wrapping his necktie around them. She whimpered at that, feeling more aroused now than ever as she felt him tightening the knot around her wrists. _“Fuuuuuuck Jake…”_ she breathed. 

Jake wrapped his right arm around her collarbone and pulled her slowly towards him. Her back was now against the front of his body - her tied arms hanging weakly behind her. Her whole body felt like liquid now. She just wanted to melt against him. 

He leaned over and started kissing down her neck again - causing her to moan a bit too loud than she intended. His left hand reached in front of her to unbutton the first two buttons of her shirt before roughly shoving his hand down between her cleavage. 

A gasp left her lips at the sudden rough movement but she was not about to complain. She did not want this to stop - ever. Her breathing became more ragged when she felt his hand palming at her left breast. He began teasing her nipple in between his fingers - pulling and pinching it, enjoying how it made Amy writhe against his body. 

“Jake… please…” Amy arched her body so she could look up at him. She was practically begging but he was not going to easily give her what she wanted. Amy is the known dominant in their relationship and he finds that extremely sexy. But once in a while, he loves it when he gets to be the dominant one instead. He likes being in control for a change.

While his mind was elsewhere, Amy was writhing desperately against him and reaching to touch him despite still being bound at the wrists.

He jolted at the hand that was suddenly rubbing his erection. He looked down to find one of Amy’s hands against the front of his pants. He hissed through his teeth when she squeezed his length but found himself leaning forward into her hand. He grabbed her by the jaw, making her look up at him as he leaned down to crash his lips against hers. 

He moaned against her mouth and the vibration sent chills throughout her body. She pushed her tongue inside his mouth, swirling it around inside - fighting for dominance. She let out a soft squeal when he bit on her lower lip before delving into her mouth once again. His tongue was darting in and out of her, swiping her lips and making them swell. The way they were making out was starting to feel all too pornographic. 

All she could think about now was how great it would be if it was inside her pussy. 

His left hand abandoned her breast so he could run his fingers through her hair before pulling on it - causing her body to arch back, exposing her neck to him. He latched onto her neck then, sucking on the skin and leaving bitemarks just below the collar of her shirt because she would definitely kill him if she had to go to work with them. The last thing they both want is to have Charles interrogating them about their sex life. 

Amy could feel herself getting wetter. She knew for sure that she was going to soak through her pants. Feeling Jake’s wet kisses on her neck with his fingers gripping her hair - it was all too much for her. She was extremely horny for her husband and she wanted to be bent over and fucked until her legs don’t work. 

She desperately wanted him to touch her pussy and just as she was thinking about it - she felt his right hand pulling on her belt. He was unbuckling her while still leaving kisses down her neck. The way he roughly pulled off her belt made her breath hitch in her throat. 

Her belt was hanging on her sides now, her zipper pulled down for Jake’s easy access. He shoved his hand down her pants and into her laced panties. He wasn't expecting that. Did Amy know this was going to happen? This fucking saucy minx. 

She sighed and let out a soft _‘please,’_ begging him to touch her. 

Jake was not about to disappoint his wife and so he finally did. He rubbed her clit with his fingers causing Amy to jolt against him. She fucking loved the feeling of his rough fingers on her pussy and he knew just how to touch her. 

His middle finger trailed down her clit and into her hole, inserting it just enough to make her moan. “Fuck, babe. You’re so wet for me.” He pushed his finger in deeper causing a much longer moan to escape her lips. “...so fucking wet.” He breathed into her ear.

“Oh my god, Jake… please. I want it - I want more…” She was incoherent. But he understood and she was rewarded with a second finger inside her. Her body arched involuntarily at that and now she was writhing uncontrollably against him as he began pumping his fingers in and out of her. 

Jake growled against her skin, feeling himself grow even harder in his pants. He wanted nothing but to bend her over and fuck her brains out but not just yet. He wanted to see her come apart in his arms a few times before he would allow himself to push himself inside her hot willing body. 

He added a third finger, stretching her wider and this made her scream. He smirked against her cheek while pumping faster in and out of her. “Is that too much for you?”

She found herself speechless so she just shook her head against him. “Good. ‘Cus you know how much wider you’ll stretch… when I’m inside you.”

She moaned at that, desperately wanting his cock inside her now. Jake is - bigger than average. She remembered being surprised the first time she saw it standing erect in front of her. She could barely wrap her fingers around it let alone putting the whole thing in her mouth. The first time he pushed himself inside her, she couldn’t help but scream against the pillow. He quickly apologized and pulled away but she heard herself scream no before she could stop herself. 

She wanted to feel all of him inside her. So they took it slow and steady at first but once they finally adjusted - they began fucking each other faster and harder that his neighbour came by the next day to tell them to _‘please keep the sex noise to a minimum.’_ They laughed at that but they promised to keep it down next time.

Their sex was stupid good. Mind-blowing. Just stupid _fucking_ good. 

“Are you thinking about my cock inside you?”

Fuck his dirty talking was making her blush but she never wanted it to stop. Jake rubbed her clit in circles with his thumb while his three other fingers were pumping her roughly - so rough that they could both hear the squelching noise of her wetness. She was definitely soaking through her pants now. 

“Soon, babe. I promise…” he whispered in her ear. “But first, I want you to cum for me.”

He said that as he pushed his fingers in deeper, curling it inside her - making her body shake uncontrollably against him. He pumped them harder now and began rubbing her clit even faster. She felt like exploding. She could feel it - her explosive orgasm nearing. 

“Cum all over my fingers…” It was a command and knowing Amy, that was the trigger. She opened her mouth to scream only to have it covered by his left hand against her mouth. Fast thinking, she thought. Their neighbour would probably come knocking thinking she was being murdered.

Technically, she _was_ \- by her husband’s talented fucking fingers. 

She let her limp body fall against his, all breathless with perspiration _and cum_ soaking through her clothes. 

He pulled his fingers out of her and brought them to his lips, slowly putting it in his mouth while making sure that she was watching him. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth, licking his bottom lip. “You taste good.” He said with a smirk, winking at her.

She let out a small chuckle, the little that she could muster in her current breathless condition. She laid limp against his hard body, wincing slightly at the feeling of his badge poking her from the back. _Fuck._ Jake _fucking_ Peralta really did just make her cum while still being fully clothed in his complete uniform. So _fucking_ hot.

“Jake, please take off my clothes…” she begged. She wanted out of them, it was getting much too hot in their living room. She could feel the hot air lingering above them. 

He turned her around and laid her back against the couch. She looked at him towering over her, staring into his eyes. From the looks of it, this was far from over. Jake looked down at her wife, all disheveled and sweaty. Beautiful. Fucking beautiful, he thought to himself. 

He kneeled down in front of her and began unbuttoning her shirt - spreading it open and letting it fall on her sides. She was still tied up so he needed to unbound her to be able to strip her off completely. He moved to pull her off from against the couch so he could reach behind her - finally releasing her from the torture of being tied up.

He pulled the necktie from her wrists and put it back on himself, letting it hang loose around his neck. Now he could finally push her shirt off of her. First the shirt, next her undershirt and finally the material covering her breasts. He reached behind her to unclasp it with a skill that he has perfected over the years - with her help of course. It required a different skill for different bras apparently and he has studied them all. 

Once he pulled her bra off, he tossed it to the floor and stood back up on his feet. He leaned over and hooked his hands around her inner thigh before lifting her off the couch. “Oh my god…” she breathed. She subconsciously wrapped her legs around him as he walked them both over to their dining table. 

Jake gently placed her on the table before releasing his grip on her. He looked down at her with a grin and she smirked back at him. The dining table was their favourite ‘spot’ apparently. Thanks to the large mirror across the dining table - it allowed them to watch themselves as they fuck each other. 

It made them both blush whenever guests would come over and sit on the dining table. If only they knew about the unsanitary things that they did on top of it…

“Ready for round 2?” He asked snarkily. 

“Ooh, what’s round 2?” She asked with a seductive smile playing on her lips.

He placed his hand against the sides of her pants before replying.

“You cumming in my mouth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger! I am so sorry! Did you notice I changed the chapters from only 2 to possibly 4? I didn't expect this to be this long as well. Anyway thanks for reading. If you read till the end, comment 'Jake in Uniform is Hot Asf.' More chapters coming soon! Love ya'll <3
> 
> (8 Apr) Heyyy I know you guys are waiting for the next chapter and I promise you I’ll have it up latest by the end of this week. Bear with me hahah


	3. I Love the Way You Take Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft cry escaped her lips when he suddenly yanked his head away from her chest to stand tall in front of her. He looked at her in the eyes, his eyes darkened with renewed hunger as he began unbuttoning his suit, removing it off of him before tossing it onto the table next to her. Jake moved to stand between her legs, still in his navy blue shirt with his tie hanging loose around his neck. His 99 pin on his collar glinted in the sunlight that came in through the window. 
> 
> “Safe word?” he said. 
> 
> “Unicorn.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after pulling myself out of the black hole that I call procrastination. Also, I really thought I could finish the whole thing in one sitting but I may have overestimated myself. Writing smut is hella exhausting okay? I honestly don't know how people do it. But anyway I tried, but do expect another cliffhanger in this one. It is 4 chapters after all (could possibly be more). So here's another Explicit smut piece to quench your thirst. Ya'll are thirsty af and honestly I love it XD 
> 
> PS. I proof-read this by reading it 'twice.' I know but I'm too tired. I'll do better next time!  
> PPS. If this isn't enough for you, go watch this Peraltiago video edit I made https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YtpFXdnFPAI
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Do leave comments and kudos. Love you <3

Amy lifted her hips slightly to let him yank the pants off of her while maintaining eye contact with him the whole time. She loved how she could see the hunger in his eyes and she loved it even more knowing that it was for her. Giving her a little smile, he finally pulled the material off of her completely before tossing it onto the floor. 

She shuddered a little when her newly exposed bottom touched the wooden surface of their dining table. They have really considered not having sex on it anymore, fearing that its legs would not be able to hold on any longer from all the _torment_ it had to go through.

Amy vaguely remembered telling Jake just the month before, “Let’s make a rule NOT to do it on the dining table anymore,” to which Jake replied, “BUT WHY?” a little too dramatically.

Jake begrudgingly promised to adhere to said rule only to have them break it just two weeks later… and at least two more times this month.

She watched him as he pulled a chair behind him, flashing Amy a smile as he sat on it. A small sigh escaped her lips when she felt his palms brush up against the inside of her thighs before slowly pushing her legs apart. “Babe…” she breathed when his fingers were finally where she wanted them to be. Jake began slowly tracing his fingers on her folds, teasing her with light, gentle touches, loving the way it frustrates her knowing that she was desperate for more.

“I want you to look in the mirror while I eat you out, okay?”

Another, but heavier sigh came out of her as she nodded slightly in response because words seem to fail her at this point. “Good girl,” he said before lowering his head towards her center. His mouth, his tongue - they were suddenly on her and inside of her now and it was driving her crazy. 

She arched her body, throwing her head back as she felt him drawing circles on her clit with his tongue. “God… Jake…” she moaned, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. He sure knew how to put his big mouth to good use. 

Jake pushed her legs even wider apart and that sudden movement made her head spin. Any inhibitions that she had left were out the window replaced by raw and unhinged desire that was desperate for her husband's body all over and inside her. 

“Are you watching yourself?” He asked, momentarily looking up at her and watched how she immediately snapped her head forward to look at him, probably wondering why he had suddenly stopped. 

“Yes…” she hissed, her eyes begging him to continue what he was doing. She shifted her eyes up now to watch them in the huge mirror hanging on the wall across the room. 

Amy readjusted herself on the table so she could prop herself up properly, fearing she would lose her balance if she didn’t. She couldn’t trust her limbs at the moment, they were weak against his touch, his fingers and his mouth. She watched them in the mirror with her mouth agape, gasping and desperate for air. Her legs spread wide open to accommodate her husband whose head is currently bobbing about against her wet folds. 

Desperate for more stimulation, she reached one of her hands up to her chest to squeeze her breast, rolling her erect nipple between her fingers. She kept her eyes on the mirror, enjoying the erotic sight of herself fondling her breasts with Jake lodged between her legs, his mouth and tongue lapping on her pussy as if his life depended on it. Watching them like this was extremely arousing and straight-up pornographic. 

“Oh fuck yes… Jake… eat my pussy, please. Just like that…”

Amy remembered hesitantly telling Jake on their 7th date about how she would like to try having sex in front of the mirror. She tried to explain, in her best Amy-way, why she wanted it and why it could be fun for him too. She was nervous about it and began fumbling through her words halfway, thinking about how she should have prepared a presentation slide for it beforehand. 

Jake watched her from the couch, his arms folded - enjoying the sight of nervous Amy pacing in front of him, talking about her kink. “... and you get to be a voyeur and an exhibitionist at the same time…” she trailed nervously with her eyes on him, looking for any signs of disgust. 

He stood to his feet closing the gap between them and ran his hands down her arms. “Katoptronophilia,” he said, confidently, as if he hadn’t been practicing the pronunciation a hundred times before. She blinked, trying to process the word that just came out of his mouth, making sure she heard him right.

“It’s called Katoptronophilia, right? The enjoyment of having sex in front of a mirror?” He continued, impressed at how smart he sounded.

And that was her trigger. The next thing she knew, she was pushing him back down onto the couch before climbing on top of him and rode him for the next hour… and again the next hour in her bedroom, in front of her mirror.

They laid together on her bed after that, all sticky with perspiration. He tucked her hair behind her ears as she dozed off to sleep. He followed suit with a smirk on his face, proud of himself for knowing that word only because he had accidentally seen her search history when he borrowed her phone the other day.

The feeling of his saliva running down her clit brought her back to present time. She flinched as she felt the wetness, her juice and his saliva mixing together, pooling on the table beneath her. 

Amy’s body writhed desperately against him forcing him to sink his fingers deeper into her thighs, keeping them apart and steady so he could bury his face deeper inside her.

She watched as he lapped on her pussy, pulling on her clit gently with his lips before roughly swirling his tongue inside her again. She reached over to grab him by the hair, pulling him in closer and this made him growl against her pussy, sending vibrations throughout her body. 

“Babe… I’m cumming… don’t stop…” she begged in between ragged breath, her sweaty chest heaving. 

Jake flicked his tongue against her nub _hard_ and fast, eliciting a loud moan from her, fingers tightening their grip on his hair. His tongue quickly abandoned her hardened nub so he could dip his tongue inside of her, eating her out and feasting on her flesh the way she likes it - rough. He darted his tongue in and out of her, swirling it around before licking his way up to her sensitive nub again, his lips now all swollen and glistening with her juice.

“Fuuuuck baby…” she screamed, her eyes rolled back, thrashing her body aggressively against him as she came hard into his mouth. Her wetness dripped from his lips and onto the table, making a mess that she definitely needed to remember to clean afterwards.

He gave her folds one last lick that sent chills all over her sensitive body before pulling away.

Being pregnant meant that all her senses were heightened now. She didn’t want to admit it but she had always wondered what pregnancy sex would feel like. Needless to say, it was better than she had expected; her orgasms have been explosive lately, always leaving her breathless and trembling against his body.

Jake stood up to watch as she rode out her orgasm, her body laying completely on it now. She was truly a goddess. Watching his naked wife laying limp and sated on the table post-orgasm, chest glistening with sweat under the small ray of sunlight streaming from the window is a sight he could never get enough of.

He winced slightly at the discomfort of his erection pressing against his pants, begging to be set free. He grabbed it through his pants and adjusted it slightly, his eyes on her heaving chest and incredibly erect nipples - which he regretted for staring at immediately because now he was growing even harder than before. 

He moved to stand between her legs now, reaching out his arms over her to help her sit back up. She shook her head playfully before grabbing onto him as he pulled her up. Amy looked at him lovingly before leaning in to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips. He made sure to make her taste more of herself by swirling his tongue inside her mouth, eliciting a playful squeal from her. 

“You’re so hot, Jake Peralta,” she said after pulling away from the kiss. She ran her fingers down the lapel of his suit and then on the shiny badge and stripes. He was extremely handsome like this, red lips and sex hair - she just couldn’t wait to fuck him.

“Jake!” she cried when he suddenly bent down to latch onto her nipple, his other hand reaching up to fondle her right breast. A long sigh escaped her as she sank into his touch, letting him take control over her body once again. 

“Love your tits, babe…” he said before taking her other nipple into his mouth, humming against it - sending the vibration throughout her body. He pulled away, jutting his tongue out and swirling it over her erect nipple. Amy reached up to grab his hair, pulling him closer, burying his face further against her. She looked at the mirror again to watch how Jake’s head is now positioned on her chest as he lapped away at her heavy globes. “That feels so good, Jake…” she sighed, watching him in the mirror as he rubbed her nipple with his thumb and pulled on it, loving how her flesh would bounce every time he did that.

A soft cry escaped her lips when he suddenly yanked his head away from her chest to stand tall in front of her. He looked at her in the eyes, his eyes darkened with renewed hunger as he began unbuttoning his suit, removing it off of him before tossing it onto the table next to her. Jake moved to stand between her legs, still in his navy blue shirt with his tie hanging loose around his neck. His 99 pin on his collar glinted in the sunlight that came in through the window. 

“Safe word?” he said. 

“Unicorn.” 

They both smirked at that. 

And the switch was back on.

Jake grabbed her by the jaw, not too rough but not gentle either, before pulling him towards him. Amy looked up at him, breathing heavily - aroused and desperate for more of his touch. 

“Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you…” he said through gritted teeth. 

She bit her lip, not responding on purpose just to see what he would do to her if she refused to speak. He began kissing down her neck, scraping his teeth along the column of her throat with his hand still wrapped around her jaw, feeling it clench under his touch. “How badly do you want my dick inside you?” 

She whimpered, shifting her legs slightly when she felt her arousal dripping out of her. _Fuck, he’s so good,_ she thought. 

“Tell me,” he said, his tone of voice much deeper this time. He moved his other hand down her chest and squeezed her left breast, eliciting a moan from her. “Tell. Me.” 

Amy wrapped her fingers around his wrist, looking into his eyes as she tried her best to form a sensible sentence in her head before actually saying it. Even putting two words together felt like an impossible feat to her at this point. All she could think about was his skin against hers and how it made her feel like she was on fire. 

“So bad…” 

She adjusted her grip around his wrist to pull her body closer towards him, her left hand snaking down to palm his shaft through his pants. 

“I want this _cock_ inside me…right... now…” she whispered emphasizing on the word _cock_ as she lightly squeezed him.

Jake pulled her roughly into a kiss, drinking her in like his life depended on it. He groaned against her mouth, enjoying the way her small hand felt on his erection. She massaged him through his pants, whimpering into his mouth every time he pushed himself further into her hand. He was desperate for her as much as she was for him and it was incredibly arousing.

With his hand still on her jaw, he pushed her away from the searing kiss just as rough as he had pulled her. Before she could even complain about why he had broken the kiss, he had stepped away from her, bringing his hands down to his zipper so he could finally unzip his pants.

Amy pushed herself off the table and planted her feet on the floor, grabbing him by the arm before he could even finish unzipping his pants. He looked at her confused but allowed her to take control anyway as she turned him around and began to back him up against the table. He watched as his very naked wife pressed both her palms against his chest before slowly lowering herself to the floor to kneel in front of him, maintaining eye contact with him the whole time. 

Her eyes moved to his pants now, grabbing the zipper in between her fingers before sliding it down in a torturously slow pace.

Jake watched her, swallowing the lump in his throat before exhaling the air from his lungs. He was not even aware that he was holding his breath the whole time - with Amy kneeling in front of him like that, it was easy to forget how breathing works. 

“Fuck, Ames…” he gritted through his teeth when she began reaching into his pants that were now hanging low on his waist before wrapping her nimble fingers around his extremely hard erection, finally pulling it out of its tight confines. Amy gave it a gentle squeeze to get a reaction out of him. She watched as he cursed under his breath, throwing his head back simultaneously tightening his grip on the edge of the table to hold himself steady. She licked her lips and returned her attention back to his swollen flesh wrapped around her fingers. Using her thumb, she lightly traced circles on the tip, spreading his precum all over the pink head. 

Amy loved controlling him like this and watching him fall apart with her touch and soon her mouth. Bringing her other hand to his erection, she began pumping him up and down before leaning in to take him in her mouth. She kept one hand around the base of his cock while the other moved to cradle his balls, rolling them between her fingers. _God I love him inside my mouth_ , she thought to herself, humming as she began taking him in the deeper.

This made him buck into her, abruptly leaving his grip from the table to grab her by the hair instead. A loud groan escaped him when he felt the tip hitting the back of her throat. He kept his grip steady around her hair but being careful not to hurt her. Amy had the tendency of deep throating him, rough and fast, making him come way too soon. He was going to try his best to hold out a little longer this time, no matter how good Amy’s mouth made him feel. 

He watched as his cock disappeared between her lips as she took him in as far as she could, farther than anyone had ever been. Nobody, before her, could take him fully into their mouth. It took Amy a while to adjust as well. Leave it to his overachieving former girlfriend now wife, to learn and practice blowjobs on him. When she found out he enjoyed getting deep throated, she had taken it upon herself to learn it, not from porn, but from some sex expert lady called ‘Madam Ambrosia.’ 

He had laughed when she told him at first, finding it hard to believe that she had actually learned how to deepthroat through some online, educational sex videos. Amy had gone on to prove him wrong right away, leaving him lying limp on their bed, cock-spent and breathlessly muttering _‘thank you Madam Ambrosia’_ over and over again.

Amy bobbed her head hard and fast, swallowing him whole in between her hollowed cheeks before abruptly pulling him out of her mouth with a loud pop, snapping him back to reality. Jake hissed as the feeling of cool air hitting the tip of his flesh which was quickly replaced with her hot mouth on him again as she slowly pushed the swollen tip through her pouty lips. She hummed while swiping her tongue along the vein on his hardened cock which made him tightened his grip on her hair even more. 

The only sound in the room was him chanting her name breathlessly along with the wet gurgling noise she made as he thrusted slowly against the back of her throat. Desperate for air, she pulled him out, looking up at him with mouth agape and saliva running down her chin. “Fuuuck…” he hissed at the sight of his kneeling wife, the filthy image embedded in his mind forever. 

She stared at him, making him watch as she trailed her tongue from the base of his cock to the tip, swirling circles on it before swallowing him again, eliciting a moan from him as he threw his head back, enjoying the sensation that traveled through his body like electric shocks. He adjusted his fingers around her hair and guided her gently in and out only to have her to start picking up speed on her own as she began bobbing her head up and down his cock faster and harder, humming loudly, causing him to buck roughly against her. 

“F-fuck Amy, I’m gonna cum…” he groaned. Amy took him deep and hard before finally jamming his tip against the back of her throat, hearing him shout her name as he exploded, rutting his hips uncontrollably against her as streams of cum poured inside her hot mouth of which she swallowed immediately. Once his cock stopped twitching, she finally released him, pulling away and swiping her tongue on her lower lip to lick off the excess cum. 

As Jake tried to compose himself, Amy had stood back up on her feet, placing her palms against his chest before leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Hi, babe.” she smiled playfully at him who was looking back at her with a gaping mouth, still gasping for air.

Jake exhaled loudly, raising his arm to his face to wipe the sweat dripping from his temple with his sleeve. “Thank you, Madam Ambrosia,” he said, causing Amy to burst into laughter. Once his sanity had returned, Jake pulled his pants up from around his waist, leaving it unzipped before bringing his hands to cup Amy’s cheeks, leaning into her to plant a chaste kiss on her swollen lips.

“That was amazing.” 

“You’re amazing,” she said back, standing on her tiptoes so she could wrap her arms around his neck. He placed a soft kiss on her nose, loving how adorable she looked when she scrunched it. Only Amy could look cute and sexy at the same time and it still felt like a dream to him that he’s married to her.

With his left hand still on her back, he reached down with his other arm to gather her legs and lifted her off the floor bridal-style and started walking towards their bedroom. 

“Time to fuck you into our mattress,” he said with a smirk. She licked her lips at that, her fingers playing with the collar of his shirt. “Please do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is sex. That's it. That's my 'end note.'
> 
> Leave comments so I'd get the motivation I need to continue the next chapter soon. Thank you! <3


	4. I Love the Way You Scream My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She moaned into his mouth, pulling his bottom lip in between her lips with such ferocity that she accidentally drew blood. Jake yanked himself away from her, keeping his hands on both sides of her face. 
> 
> “Fuck, Ames. You’re out of control,” he smirked, swiping his lower lip with his tongue and tasting the metallic taste of his own blood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex. Just raw, animalistic, Peraltiago sex. With a good amount of fluff and humor at the end <33
> 
> This is hella explicit so proceed with caution. Finally! I was starting to think I was never gonna end this, but I finally did it. So, here you go you thirsty hoes <33
> 
> My muse for this whole fic is the song First by Somo

As soon as they reached the bedroom, he placed her back on her feet before turning to close the door behind him. Amy who couldn’t stand even the brief loss of contact had launched herself at her husband, slamming him against the door and pressing her lips on his. She ground her hips against him, loving the way she could feel his erection pressing against her belly as she kissed him hungrily, melding their mouths together and separating every few seconds to catch their breaths. 

Jake yanked himself from her lips and gripped her hips, spinning her around before pushing her up against the wall beside the door. He stepped closer towards her, placing a hand on the wall above her head and firmly gripping her shoulder with the other. She let out a choked cry as she desperately tried to release her shoulder from his grip to kiss him again but every time she managed to push herself off the wall, he would push her back against it, trapping her there. 

Amy shot him a glare only to have him respond with that sly smirk that she both hated and loved. 

He leaned in and blew air against her neck, eliciting a soft sigh from her parted lips. 

“Only touch me when I tell you to. Understood?” he whispered in her ear. Amy felt shivers run down her spine at the sound of his voice, it sounded low and deeper than usual and he knew how much she loved it when he used that in the bedroom. The first time he had used it, he was relieved to find out that Amy wasn’t actually into the idea of getting aroused by their Captain but instead, it was the low, deep commanding voice that turned her on. 

That was also when he discovered another one of her sexual fantasies. She loved being told what to do and being told that she was good at it. It made sense because that was how she was at everything else as well. She was after all the Type-A, know-it-all and ambitious wonder girl. He never would have thought that he’d ever be into someone like that but here he was, married to her. 

“Understood…” she answered.

Jake lifted her right leg and held it against his hip as he closed the gap between them completely, leaning in to kiss her neck, biting and suckling and leaving bruises on her flesh. Any concern that she had about going to work the next day with visible bite marks was now out the window. Jake could literally do anything to her at that moment and she would gladly give in to him. He was rarely in control in the bedroom because they were both dominant and they had to compromise. 

It worked well because Jake also enjoyed being submissive. But on the rare occasion where he took control, her body was all his and he was welcomed to do whatever he pleases. 

A cry of pleasure escaped her when she felt him grind his covered erection against her very naked body. Her head fell back and slammed against the wall behind her as Jake snaked his hand down to her folds, teasing them with light feathery touches before abruptly pushing one finger in, causing her body to jolt against his. 

“Fuck, Jake!” she gasped. The feeling of his finger inside her, his wet lips on her neck, the smell of his cologne and his hot breath against her skin; the senses were overwhelming and if one could die from pleasure, she would have, right then and there. 

When he inserted a second finger inside her, a sudden surge of electricity ran through her body that her hand immediately shot up to grab him by the arm, sinking her nails into his skin, leaving marks. He hissed against her neck at the sensation.

“What did I say about only touching me when I tell you to?” 

Her stomach tightened as she pressed her lips together while holding in her breath, realizing her mistake. Before she could say anything in response, Jake had spun her around, the sudden movement making her lightheaded. 

Her back was now against his front and he was slowly walking them towards the chair at the corner of the room, stopping just right in front of it. His hands traveled up from her hips and towards her breasts before grasping them with his palms, kneading them gently and then roughly. She moaned as his fingers deftly pinched her taut and swollen nipples, causing her head to fall back and rest against his shoulder. 

Jake grabbed her by the jaw and turned her head slightly towards him, his lips covering hers in a rough and searing kiss. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and she invited him in happily with a sigh as she slid her own tongue into his, now both fighting for dominance. She ground her ass against his still covered cock causing him to groan into her mouth at the sensation.

Heat was coursing through her body at such a rapid pace that the room felt like it was spinning. 

“Bend over,” Jake ordered after pulling himself away from the kiss, breathless. His cock twitched when Amy gave him a seductive smirk, biting her lower lip as she slowly pushed her body off of him and bent forward. She gripped the armrests with her hands, swaying her hips teasingly before turning her head slightly to look at him. 

She watched as he pushed his unzipped pants down his hips so he could finally take his cock out from his briefs. He held himself in his hand, stroking it gently to calm his raging erection that was desperate for release knowing that the moment he loses control, that would be it for him. But this was far from over. 

Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as she watched him stroke himself. One thing was for sure, she would never be able to see him in that uniform the same way ever again without thinking of this moment. 

Jake moved closer towards her, placing one hand on top of her ass while the other guided his cock towards her soaked entrance. He rubbed the head along her folds, teasing her clit and coating his cock with her juices but never fully entering her. This made her mewl in desperation as she pushed her ass towards him, wanting him inside her.

“How badly do you want me inside you?” She heard him ask, his deep voice dripping with lust. 

“So bad. I want you so bad, babe. I _need_ you inside me…” 

He pushed the tip in and she started to moan but stopped halfway when he didn’t go all the way in. She snapped her head back to look at him whose eyes were focused on where their flesh connected. “Not good enough, babe,” he said, returning her gaze with a smirk on his face.

She shot him a glare and hissed when she felt him pull his tip out and then in again, teasing her. 

“Jake Peralta, please _fuck_ me.”

The way his full name rolled off her tongue was extremely erotic and it triggered something animalistic in him. He gripped both her ass cheeks and slammed into her with a force that sent her moving forward with the chair. 

“Oh-my-god, f-fuck!” She screamed, loving the way he filled her completely. He was buried to the hilt and the sensation was so overwhelming, he could see stars. 

Her walls clenched tightly around him, covering every inch of his cock with her juices. He pulled himself completely out of her and the sight of his shaft glistening with her arousal was so sinful, he found himself thrusting back inside her harder with a loud groan. 

His blood roared in his ears as he thrusted in and out of her in such a rough and rapid pace that Amy’s body was now completely bent into the chair, her face pressing against the seat, her moans and screams muffled by the cushion. 

“Do you like it when I fuck you like this, baby?” He growled, snaking his hand down to her soaking pussy and started rubbing her nub with his fingers. 

Amy moaned against the cushion before turning her head slightly to breathe, her chest heaving uncontrollably. “Yes, babe. I love it s-so much. You fuck me _so_ good… just like that...yes,” she answered between ragged breaths. She loved how full she felt with him inside her, stretching her deliciously with his thick cock. He was hitting her in the right spots and she just could not stop clenching and coming around him. Each orgasm was making her legs weak and if it wasn’t for Jake holding her up and keeping her legs steady, she would have been kneeling on the floor. 

Jake noticed this so he grabbed both her arms, forcing her to stand upright with him still inside her. She arched her back towards him, shivering at the sudden cold breeze brushing against her sensitive nipples. This new position had brought the sensation to a whole new level. She was now clenched even tighter around him and she could feel how close she was to another orgasm.

She winced slightly in pain at the way her heavy breasts were bouncing from the force of his rough pounding. 

His hands found their way to her chest so he could knead her breasts while still plunging in and out of her.

“Do you want me to fuck you harder, babe? Faster? Is that what you want?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“Yes, Jake, please… fuck me hard.” she moaned, practically begging as she threw her head back. He let out a primal growl and slammed hard into her, plowing her with an increased pace, drawing a shrill cry of ecstasy from her parted lips. 

The room smelled of sex and the only sounds were their skin meeting against each other and the stream of yesses coming out of Amy’s mouth. This was the animalistic sex that they had anticipated for a while now.

The Jake Way and the Amy Way, and the Hitchcock way did not even come close to being this good. Admittedly, they realized that it was the pressure and frustration from trying to make a baby that had killed the passion that they once had. It had been a difficult few months but ever since they found out that they were officially pregnant, the passion had found its way back into their lives again and the sex had been consistently amazing and intense.

Jake’s rough pounding was sending her close to the precipice and she felt her legs slowly giving up, growing weaker by the minute. She fell forward, forcing him to disconnect from her as she climbed onto the chair and kneeled on the seat, gripping onto the headrest to keep herself steady. Jake moved forward and pushed his cock into her pussy and they both moaned at the delicious sensation of being connected once again. 

He kept a tight grip on her hips and possibly bruising her flesh with the pressure as he slid himself in and out of her tight core, filling her to the hilt and hitting her where she wanted him to. Jake placed one of his feet on top of the chair to keep it from moving - another furniture becoming victim at the mercy of their rough sex. 

He adjusted himself in this new position that allowed him to bury himself even deeper inside her and make her clench around him even tighter. Pleasure rippled through her as she reached another one of her explosive orgasms. She came hard, screaming his name as her walls clenched around him and coating his still hard cock with her juices. Her knuckles turned white as her grip tightened around the chair, holding onto it for dear life as she rode out her orgasm with him still inside her. 

But he was far from done with her. 

He kept his hands steady on her hips as he helped her turn her body around to face him. Amy exhaled loudly as she fell back into the chair with hair sticking to her face from all the sweat. She rested her arms on the armrests, blowing the hair out of her eyes so she could look at Jake who was now wrapping his hands around her legs. 

He tightened his fingers around her ankles as he dragged her almost off the chair, causing Amy to yelp at the sudden motion. Jake moved closer and planted one of his knees on the seat, wrapping her legs around his waist before sheathing his cock back inside her without warning that it almost made her heart stop. Her loud moan sounded like music to his ears and it drove him wild as he slid his full length back into her core. 

Amy gripped onto the armrests even tighter as she felt the chair move, watching the sinful sight of him fucking her into oblivion, grunting every time he slammed himself into her. His uniform was now darker in color, all soaked in sweat. Amy reached over and grabbed him by the necktie, wrapping the material around her fist before pulling herself up and simultaneously pulling him down to meet her lips. 

He groaned into her mouth as he kissed her in a way that made her walls clench tighter around him. She pulled away and pressed her forehead against his, breathing hard against his face. He blinked as his vision was starting to get blurry because of the sweat that had found its way towards his eyelashes. Jake looked down to where they were connected, feeling himself growing even harder at the filthy sight of his cock glistening with her juices. 

“Cum again for me baby,” he hissed. 

Amy felt her body shiver with pleasure at his words, feeling extremely aroused at how commanding he was. He adjusted his grip around her legs and lifted her ass from the seat while never once pulling himself out of her. Amy arched forward at the sensation of being fucked in this new height, her hands flying back to grip the armrests to keep herself from falling. She focused her gaze on him, watching him as sweat dripped down his temple and simultaneously admiring the way his muscles rippled beneath his uniform as he pounded savagely into her body.

The chair tilted back, its front two legs leaving the floor as Jake slammed deeper inside her, with sweat dripping down his dimpled chin and onto her body, mixing with her own perspiration.

“Oh my god, Jake!” She screamed, her breath erratic as she clamped her walls around him, milking him as she exploded into another orgasm. She fell back onto the seat once he released his grip around her. She looked up at him, chest heaving with hair strewn over her face, her heart pounding hard against her chest that she could hear ringing in her ears. 

She could feel his cock twitch inside her and before she could collect her thoughts, Jake had gathered her in his arms and carried her towards their bed. 

Jake was always lying about having no stamina but the truth was, he had a lot of them. 

“You were always saying how you have zero stamina,” she remembered saying to him before as she laid breathless in bed after receiving an extremely generous love making session from him. 

“Can’t have people finding that out. Besides, I mostly use it for fucking you,” he smirked. She rolled her eyes and climbed back onto his body, straddling him. “Well then, if you don’t mind, I’d like a third round.”

“Don’t mind if I fucking do.”

And that was from their sixth date. Years of dating and a marriage later, his stamina had never once worn out. He was a generous lover and she couldn’t help but think that she had struck a jackpot for choosing him. 

She huffed as she landed on top of their bed, watching him as he stepped out of his pants before kicking it aside. He moved towards her with his cock in his hand, his eyes on her the whole time. They may have been together for years now but it never failed to make her blush whenever he would look at her like that. Serious, like he meant business. And he did, and the business was fucking her to oblivion. Her stomach tightened at the thought of that. She had already climaxed several times before and honestly, she lost count. She was surprised that he had managed to hold out this long. 

“Get down on your knees.”

Amy blinked, her heart thumping hard against her chest as she felt herself getting wet again because by god, whenever he spoke to her like that, her body felt like it was lit on fire. 

She slid down the bed slowly and positioned herself between his legs, looking up at him with her arms on the sides. Jake stepped closer and placed the tip of his cock on her plump lips, rubbing it slowly against them. She parted her lips, ready to welcome him in her mouth only to have him pull away and started dragging his tip against the length of her jaw instead.

“Can’t help but notice that…” he paused, running his fingers through her hair. 

“... you disobeyed me…” He wrapped his fingers around her hair and guided her to his cock. 

“My tie is also off-limits, babe,” he smirked at her, loving the way her expression changed into one of horror and disappointment. 

Fuck, she thought to herself. She forgot about the rule. 

To be honest, he had expected her to disobey him. He loved knowing that he was the only one capable of making Amy Santiago break rules. He had been doing that since their first date and he would be lying if he didn’t count that as one of his best achievements. 

“That’s strike two.” He said and the moment her lips parted once again, Jake had shoved himself inside her, his head falling back instantly at the warm sensation of her welcoming mouth around his cock. She moaned around him, keeping her arms at her sides, mentally telling herself not to reach over and grab his legs for support. 

His grip tightened around her hair as he guided her in and out and then deeper, watching as his cock disappeared into her mouth as she took in his whole length. His hips began to undulate, roughly humping her mouth as she took him in and out hungrily.

He jerked against her when she felt her throat tightened around him, almost sending him to the edge. He pulled her away, disconnecting her mouth from him completely before pulling her up and making her stand. He smashed his lips against hers and started kissing her furiously as if his life depended on it.

She moaned into his mouth, pulling his bottom lip in between her lips with such ferocity that she accidentally drew blood. Jake yanked himself away from her, keeping his hands on both sides of her face. 

“Fuck, Ames. You’re out of control,” he smirked, swiping his lower lip with his tongue and tasting the metallic taste of his own blood. 

“Please, I want you inside me again,” she begged, standing on her tiptoes to reach his lips but he held her steady in place before turning themselves around so he could sit on the bed. He gave her a once-over, her curves and skin glistening under the artificial lights of their dimly lit room, her chest heaving and begging to be touched. 

She yelped when he pulled her by the arm and positioned her onto his lap. She straddled him as his fingers traveled up her back and into her hair, tangling the strands around his fingers.

“You have permission to touch me again,” he whispered against her neck. 

That was all she needed to hear. Without hesitation, she threw her arms around him, sinking her nails into his back while grinding against his erection. She mewled at the feeling of his tip pressing against her sensitive clit and this only made her gyrate harder against him, desperate to have him again, all of him inside her and everywhere on her.

Amy reached down and grabbed his cock and guided it into her aching pussy. 

A simultaneous moan erupted from both of them as he slid himself fully inside her. She threw her head back while keeping a tight grip on his shoulders to keep herself from falling. She bounced against him, riding him hard as pleasure consumed her entire body, her body hot as if it was burning. 

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight,” he hissed. She moaned upon hearing those filthy words, feeling her heart race in her chest.

She lifted her hips, keeping only the tip inside her before slamming herself down on him, taking him impossibly deep within her.

“Fuck, Ames!” She heard him grunt as he reached behind her and sank his fingers into her ass cheeks. Jake swung his hand back and slapped her flesh, loving the way they bounce against his lap. 

She screamed, a mix of pleasure and pain as she continued to grind her hips, riding him with such desperation, surprising even herself at how freaky she could be.

“Mmm, fuck babe. You like that don’t you?” He growled, slapping the same spot again that he was sure he’d left a mark.

“Fuck, yes baby,” she replied in between ragged breaths. Every single nerve in her body felt like they were on fire and fuck, she was going to ride him until she couldn’t anymore. A moan escaped from deep within her when she felt his fingers on her clit, teasing her relentlessly, causing her to thrash her body uncontrollably against him. 

Jake pulled his fingers away so he could reposition themselves on the bed, pulling her up with him. He laid his back completely onto the mattress with her still on him, her legs on either side of his body. 

“Ride me hard, babe. Cum all over my cock. As much as you want…” 

Her walls tightened around his cock upon hearing those filthy and erotic words. Fuck. She was going to do just that. 

Amy pressed her palms on his chest, gripping onto his shirt, supporting her weight as she began grinding her hips against him again, reveling in the way his hard cock slid in and out of her wet pussy. Her ass bounced rhythmically against him, fucking him with intense and unadulterated passion. She watched him throw his head back into the pillows, eyes closed and lips parted while his rough hands were occupied with her breasts, kneading them roughly. 

Her chest tightened at the sight of her husband. Her husband. It still felt unreal that Jacob Peralta is her husband. All the flirty teasing and built-up sexual tension had finally led them here at this very moment and all the other moments before this. 

Their first kiss.

The first time they ‘broke the rule.’ Their stupid good sex.

The sex that conceived their baby.

And now. The most heated, raw, animalistic sex she had ever had. Ever.

And he was all hers. This beautiful, dorky man was all hers to keep forever. 

Chills ran down her spine when she felt the cold sensation of his wedding ring pressing against her nipple. 

Jake jerked his hips to meet hers, eliciting a mewl from her lips at the sensation of him filling her to the brim. He pulled her down, pressing her body onto his and wrapped his arms around her, trapping her against his body before he slammed his hips upwards into her with such ferocity that she felt her heart stop.

A guttural cry escaped her as she thrashed around in his arms, her head spinning from the rough pounding she was receiving from him. Jake pressed one of his palms on her ass, keeping her locked in place as he violently fucked her. 

His name rolled off her tongue like a mantra as he surged upwards, sliding in and out of her soaking arousal, her muscles clenching and unclenching around him. It only took him seconds to push her over to the precipice once again as he felt her walls clamp tightly around him. 

He let out an animalistic roar when she came around him, her juice gushing out of her and covering his cock with it, feeling it drip down his balls and onto the sheets under them. The powerful orgasm drew nothing but incoherent sobbing screams from her mouth as her vision went from bright white to black. He continued to thrust inside her as she rode out her orgasm, lying limp against his body. 

Jake pushed the hair from her face with his fingers, resting his palm at the side of her face and rubbed her temple with his thumb. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly as if he hadn’t just fucked her brains out just mere seconds before. She sighed into his mouth as she tried to steady her breathing.

“Have mercy, please,” she pleaded and he smiled against her lips at that.

Amy Santiago was pleading for him to have mercy on her. That was all the ego boost he needed. 

He gave her one last kiss before flipping them over so he could be on top but being careful not to press his weight on her. He propped himself up, pressing one of his palms against the mattress on the side of her head as he positioned himself in between her legs. She looked up at him and reached a hand up to his face to wipe the sweat dripping down his temple. He turned his head and kissed the inside of her palm as he slowly guided his cock back inside her. 

He surged forward, pushing himself deep into the depth of her core. A stream of ‘yesses’ and ‘fucks’ escaped her lips. It didn’t take him long before he started moving faster in and out of her again.

“Holy fucking shit, Jake please, I want you deeper,” she cried, gripping onto the sheets with her fists as he pumped roughly into her. He lifted her legs, placing her ankles on his shoulders, the new position allowing him plough her even deeper as she had requested. 

Her toes curled as her body arched involuntarily at the sensation, her grip tightening on the sheets that she feared she might have torn them. His fingers wrapped around her legs as he pushed himself forward, sinking his cock deeper into her, hitting her in all the right spots that it made her writhe and scream under him. 

“I’m going to cum,” he said, grunting at each thrust, feeling her muscles tightening aggressively around him. 

“Yes baby, please. Fucking cum inside me. Fill me up.” A choked cry escaped her lips when he started violently jerking inside her. He watched as her breasts bounced at each rough thrust, the erotic sight driving him wild with lust. He slid himself in and out of her soaking pussy, the squelching noise only encouraging him to slam faster and deeper. 

She lifted her arms and gripped onto the metal headboard of their bed, holding tight onto them as they clanked against the wall when he surged forward even harder into her. 

It felt so fucking good. He felt so good inside her. She threw her head back, cursing, screaming crude and sexual words, egging him on, pleading him to fuck her harder.

He slammed savagely into her, pushing impossibly deeper into her that her knees were almost touching her chest. 

Another powerful orgasm ripped through her, sending her to a place of ecstasy; the sensation was too overpowering that she almost blacked out. She came all over him, her lips parted and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she erupted into a scream, repeating his name over and over again like a prayer. 

“Fuuuuck!” A guttural groan escaped him at the feeling of her walls clenched tightly around his cock. He followed her seconds later, shouting her name as his cock pulsed violently within her walls, as he shot streams of cum inside her, filling her to the brim with his seed, her clenching muscles milking every last drop. 

He collapsed onto her with a groan, propping himself up slightly so his weight was not fully on her. She sighed, pushing his hair back from his eyes before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. 

He allowed himself to gather his breath for a few minutes whilst still being inside her. His cock twitched, spent and fully satiated. When he finally pulled himself out of her, he groaned as he watched his semen drip down her pussy and onto the sheet under them. She moaned at the sensation, snaking her hand down to gather it on her fingers and pushing it back inside her.

“Fuck, Ames,” he cursed, blushing slightly at the dirty sight. He fell onto the bed next to her, exhaling loudly. They both laid there next to each other, chest heaving, completely and utterly breathless. The room felt hot and all Jake could think about was getting into the shower and stand under the cold water for a good ten minutes. He turned to look at her and she was staring at the ceiling with her lips parted, still gasping for air. To say that they were satiated was an understatement. They were spent, exhausted, and paralyzed.

"That was insane," she breathed.

A soft laugh escaped him, finally finding the ability to breathe normally again. Amy shifted her body so she can snuggle against him, propping herself up momentarily so she could press a kiss on his cheek and then on his lips. 

“We need to wash the sheets…” he said, turning his head to look at her. She smiled and placed another chaste kiss on his nose. 

“The chair as well…” she sighed.

“And the table,” he said, a grin forming on his face. 

“And your uniform…” she smirked, pulling on his tie playfully. “I won’t be able to look at you the same way ever again in this uniform,” she told him. 

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight against him as he buried his face into her hair. “Good,” he said. 

She chuckled against his chest, loving the warmth of his embrace. It made her feel safe and loved, finding herself suddenly feeling emotional. _Damn pregnancy hormones._ Jake heard her sniffle and pulled away to look at her face only to see her eyes brimming with tears.

“Hey, what’s wrong Ames?” he asked, genuinely concerned, fearing he might have said something to hurt her. Amy shook her head and smiled through her tears, her hand reaching down to touch the small bump on her stomach.

Jake reached down and entwined his fingers with her, caressing her lovingly, finding himself overwhelmed with emotions.

“We’re going to have a baby,” she smiled. Saying it made it felt even more real and she was happy. Truly happy.

“Like for realz,” he said, making her chuckle. 

She brought her hands back to his face, rubbing his cheeks gently before leaning in to kiss him. “I’m glad our baby gets to have you as a dad.” 

His throat tightened as he tried to hold in his tears. He, too, was glad to be a dad. He was going to be the father of another human being, a child that he created with Amy. It was really happening and it had dawned on him so many times before but it didn’t hit him as hard as it did now. 

He was suddenly reminded of the fight they had, the fight that they had decided to put on pause because they were both scared to talk about it.

But it was time to face the music and he absolutely knew now that he should take himself off of the assignment. 

Jake kissed her softly, whispering I love you’s with his lips still lingering on hers before getting up from the bed.

“Jake? Where are you going?” She asked, propping herself up by one arm, watching as he picked his pants from the floor.

“Getting myself out of the assignment. I’ll beg on my knees if I have to.”

Amy immediately got herself out of bed but struggled to keep her balance, only realizing how weak her legs were from their intense lovemaking session. Once her legs were working again, she made her way towards him before throwing her arms around his neck. “Babe, you can do that tomorrow,” she told him, running her fingers through his messy curls to soothe him, being all too familiar with her husband’s impulsive behavior. The last thing she wanted was to have him knocking on their captain’s front door at an odd hour and kneeling in front of him.

He sighed, lowering his gaze, feeling all kinds of guilt bubbling inside him. “I’m sorry, Ames. I just really want to make things right…” he trailed off when she tilted his head up so she could look at him. 

“It’s okay to be scared…” she said, rubbing circles on his cheek.

“I know how you feel and why you did what you did,” she continued and before he could lower his head again, she kept his head up with her fingers on his chin. 

“But I also know that you’re going to be an amazing dad,” she assured him with a smile. 

He relaxed into her touch as he exhaled, her assurance giving him the sense of relief that he desperately needed. The doubts were still there but they no longer felt too overwhelming.

Because she was right. It _was_ okay to be scared. 

“I love you.” He said. 

“I love you too,” she smiled, pressing her lips against his. They stood in comfortable silence, basking in the warmth of each other's embrace, overwhelmed with love and a sense of familiarity. 

“Also, the only one you should be kneeling on your knees for is me,” she said with a smirk, breaking the silence. His eyes widened at that, fully amused. She yelped when he suddenly carried her in his arms and walked towards the bathroom. He dropped her on her feet, pressing her body against the counter as he buried his face in her neck.

“Honestly, I’ve lost count of what round this is but I’m going to fuck you again,” he said, growling against her skin. She rested her palm on the nape of his neck, moaning at the feeling of his hot mouth on her collarbone.

“Yes, please, Detective Peralta.” 

\-----------------------

  
  


Jake and Amy were just leaving their house when a familiar man approached them. They greeted him with a smile and was about to walk away when he suddenly called Jake out by his name.

Jake’s eyebrow raised, wondering how he knew his name. They were neighbors but since he was new, they had never gotten the chance to introduce themselves to him.

“Yeah?” Jake answered. The man held out a package towards him, with his name on it. 

“I think they labeled this with the wrong address. But you’re Jacob Peralta, right?” The man said, placing the package in Jake’s hands. 

Jake and Amy observed the package, and he was right. They had the name right but the address was wrong so it made sense why it never arrived at their place. 

“Yeah. Hey, thanks,” Jake said, smiling at him. 

“No problem,” he replied.

“How do you know I’m Jake?” He asked, genuinely curious because he knew ever since the man moved in next to their house, they had barely seen each other. 

“Oh,” he paused, a small laugh escaped him. “Kinda heard you guys last night…” he trailed. “You know, going at it.” 

Amy immediately felt heat rise up to her cheeks at the realization meanwhile Jake was struggling to suppress his grin. The man rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, suppressing his own grin. 

Jake’s mind quickly went back to the night before, remembering how Amy was loudly screaming and shouting his name repeatedly as she writhed under him. He wasn’t surprised that he could hear her. The whole neighborhood could have heard her.

“We’ll try to keep it down next time. No promises though,” Jake said, fully grinning now only to get slapped on the arm by Amy. 

“Don’t sweat it, man,” he replied, chuckling as he turned to leave. 

Amy looked at Jake with a horrified expression, her face red from all the blushing. She shot him a glare when Jake grinned at her, full of pride from the unexpected stroke of ego. 

“I’ll be quiet from now on,” she huffed. 

“You wanna bet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! *fans self* As usual, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3 Let me know what kind of smut should I write next. Also, check out my non-smut, Teen rating fanfic 'going in circles' if you haven't already. Thank you for reading, love ya'll.


End file.
